El vértice
by Miko Niimura
Summary: -¡Vamos!.-Grito Kaoru desde el otro lado del vértice, los demás ya habían cruzado tratando de alguna forma que este no se cerrara-¡que corras Butch! -¡Calla tu maldita boca! .-fue lo último que se escucho de Butch.


_Disclaimer: _Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre **"En Naranja y Negro" **del foro **"Power"**

_Dentro de una sala de cine las típicas luces que alumbran el lugar revestidas con una cabeza de calabaza por el día festivo de Halloween se van apagando dando a entender que ya va a empezar, la pantalla negra, se escucha una risa de fondo para nada divertida una calavera aparece en la pantalla con unos brillantes ojos rojos._

_-Querido Público que nos acompaña hoy.-Dice con su escalofriante voz- hoy no se podrán ir a casa hasta que este show se acabe Muajajaja_

_La gente creyendo que era parte del acto no se dieron cuenta que las puertas de salida ya no estaban._

_-espero que disfruten la función._

_Palabras:_ **713.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El vértice <em>**

* * *

><p>Al entrar al club de teatro y literatura lo primero que vio la chica rubia fue a un pelirrojo agarrándose el brazo con dolor y su frente llena de sangre proveniente de su cabeza.<br>-¡Brick! ¿Qué paso? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?.- Pregunto preocupada la rubia sin saber qué hacer.  
>-¡Espera Miyako lo vas a arruinar!<br>-¿Eh?.-Respondió confundida Miyako.  
>-Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso.-Le reclamo Momoko sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo, Miyako miro a sus compañeros ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares, les sonrió y se sentó en su lugar al lado de Boomer.<p>

**...**

-¡Que no lo toques Kaoru!.- Dijo desesperada la pelirroja, ya que estaban los seis solos en una casa ajena y sin los dueños de esta.  
>-¿Por qué no? Si es el nuevo experimentó del Profesor.- respondió sin quitar la mirada del tablero de control conectado a la extraña maquina- Boomer, tenemos que descifrar que hace esta máquina<br>-¡No metas a Boomer de nuevo! ¿No recuerdas que paso la última vez?.- Dijo Momoko esperando que reaccione ya que la última vez no fue muy agradable.  
>-¿Que podría pasar? la última vez nos bañamos con helado.- Respondió Kaoru, tocando botones al azar, la maquina empezó a mostrar luces brillantes y parpadeantes, sacando humo por los costados, a los segundos un vértice con colores psicodélicos cambiantes empezó a absorber lo que tenía cerca ¿y quiénes eran los que estaban cerca?, claro, los seis adolescentes que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.<p>

**...**

-shi, shi, shi.- se quejaba la pelirroja sobándose el lugar afectado, miro a su alrededor aterrada, todo el ambiente era sombrío arañas caminaban en sus telarañas esperando que una mosca u otro insecto ingenuo caiga en sus redes, los muebles llenos de polvo y el olor a humedad que no dejaba respirar, lo único que alcanzo a decir después de salir de su Shock fue- ¡¿Donde mierda nos has metido Kaoru?!  
>-No es momento de pelear .-Dijo Miyako- tenemos que analizar el tema, estamos en campo desconocido.- y era cierto no sabían donde estaban, que peligros podrían acecharles si confiar o no en las personas, claro si encontraban señales de vida.<br>-Miyako tiene razón.-concordó Brick, un grito desgarrador se escucho en toda la sala, se pusieron alerta, alcanzando a ver como un cuerpo caminaba en la pareces y desapareció al llegar a la puerta.  
>-¡Quiero salir de aquí!.-grito Momoko- Quiero ir a casa, y comerme el chocolate de Kuriko y todos los dulces que le dieron por ir a pedir en Dulce o Travesura.-Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas.<br>-Creo que tenemos que salir lo más rápido de aquí.-Comentó Butch viendo por la ventana el terreno, estaban en una casona antigua más precisamente en una escuela, los demás se acercaron a la gran ventana, vieron a seres extraños moviéndose entre las sombras.  
>-¡Miren allá!.-Grito Boomer señalando un cementerio- ¿Lo ven? ¡Es el mismo vértice que nos trajo!<br>-Tenemos que ir antes de que se cierre.-Dijo Brick viendo como el vértice se achicaba de apoco, a diferencia del otro que en este se podía ver el laboratorio del Profesor.  
>Salieron de la "casona" con mucho sigilo esperando no cruzarse con ningún moustrillo si así podía describirlo, caminaron por el camino, escuchando sus pisadas y los gritos a lo lejos, apuraron el paso y se detuvieron en un cruce , escucharon pisadas miraron para atrás y sus miradas se cruzaron con una niña de rasgos asiáticos cabello negro lacio que tapaba su cara y dejaba ver un ojo, un ojo color rojo, rojo como la sangre, los adolescentes pálidos corrieron hacia la izquierda llegando a la puerta del cementerio, la niña los perseguía tranquilamente, Miyako se tropezó Butch al ver esto dejo de correr y la ayudo a levantarse, por caerse Miyako se torció el tobillo y Butch la llevo en su espalda, Butch corrió donde estaban los demás esperándolos ya cerca del vértice que le faltaba unos minutos para cerrarse.<br>-¡Vamos!.-Grito Kaoru desde el otro lado del vértice, los demás ya habían cruzado tratando de alguna forma que este no se cerrara-¡que corras Butch!  
>-¡Calla tu maldita boca! .-fue lo último que se escucho de Butch antes que se cierre el vértice, con cuatros chicos en la casa del profesor y dos en un mundo desconocido.<p> 


End file.
